Kolivan x Keith x Shiro x Antok
by SinsWithSin
Summary: Story written to a delectable piece of art! Smutty Foursome Oneshot!


"Keith'll be here any minute," Shiro spoke up, drawing the attention from those whispering. It certainly was unlike him to be late, let alone without informing someone first. Shiro was finding it difficult to hide his growing concern, "I'm sure of it."

"Maybe he found a nice she-Galra to-"

" _ **LANCE**_."

"Alright, alright, sheesh," Lance crossed his arms as he turned away with a frown. Shiro knew he meant well, aiming to ease the tension with an ill-mannered joke, but none of them were in the mood for it. It was getting late, and everyone wanted to return to their rooms, including Kolivan and Antok he imagined. It wasn't normal for the Blades to call a meeting this late at night. Typically, they were saved for the early morning. It was more efficient, in that they could begin with preparations once everyone was dismissed. Shiro was pulled from his reverie by the sound of the doors sliding open.

Turning his attention to the door, he saw Keith, shoulders slightly dropped, face flushed, and eyes half-lidded. It wasn't until he drew closer to his seat next to Shiro that he noticed Keith's dilated pupils. It took a moment, but when Shiro clued in, his eyes shot up to the two Galra at the front of the room. Kolivan's gaze was trained onto Keith, and surely Antok followed suit as they both stood rigid, their breathing more noticeable than usual.

Breathing?

No.

 _Smelling._

Shiro had no doubt in his mind what was happening to the little half-Galra...as well as the two large Galra, now. He knew he had to act fast, noting Keith's heavier breaths despite Kolivan and Antok being on the opposite side of the room. His human side may not be able to process the scent, but the Galra in him knew exactly what effect he was having on the other Galra males. He glanced to the other Paladins, shrugging to one another as they sensed a growing tension in the room.

"Alright everyone," Shiro spoke up once more, clearing his throat, "We'll postpone the meeting until tomorrow, Keith's not-"

"I'm fine, Shiro," Keith interrupted, looking up to the Black Paladin. Even to Shiro, it almost sounded like a pitiful plea more than a defence. Their eyes locked, and any ounce of suspicion Shiro had was gone.

"We're postponing the meeting," he repeated, earning some exasperated groans, "Sorry everyone."

"Ugh, come _on!_ We're all here right now!" Lance piped up. He was immediately silenced by the severity of the glare given to him by Shiro. One sharp enough to douse any smart-ass reply he intended to give. He got to his feet, backing towards the door. "O-kay then, see you tomorrow!"

The rest of the Paladins rose, trying to escape the tension in the room as quickly as possible. A heavy hand set onto Keith's shoulder as he tried to stand. He looked up at Shiro with furrowed brows. "Not you, Keith."

"What? Why?" he questioned, earning nothing but silence. With a sigh he settled back down in his chair, knowing full well he was in no place to argue or fight back tonight.

"We just need a word together," Shiro explained to the others as they looked on in confusion. He could see Pidge trying to piece together what was going on, looking from Keith to the Leader of the Blade and his Second in Command. Shiro nodded his head towards the door, and Hunk, having gotten the message, ushered the little Green Paladin out the door, despite her protests. Shiro followed them to the door, and once it had closed, he made sure to secure it.

"Shiro, what's going on?" Keith began, more defensive than before, "Look, I'm sorry I was late, okay?"

"It's not about that," Shiro began, approaching Keith once more, having acquired the attention of the two full Galra. He set the palm of his real hand against Keith's cheek followed by his forehead, which, as he expected, was much cooler. "Keith, you're..."

"You're going into Heat," Kolivan murmured. Keith looked up as the two leaders slowly crept closer, minding just how close they got to the smaller one. Shiro knew just how dangerous it was to keep Keith, an Omega Galra, in a room with an Alpha and a Beta, but he also knew that it was too late. The Alpha and Beta's heats were triggered the moment he stepped into the room and his scent drifted across to them.

"What? Again...?" Keith muttered to himself, looking down at the table. A wave of shame had briefly washed over him, having not even realized his state of arousal would be so obvious and because of another Heat, but it was quickly overtaken by a fluttering in his stomach which rose to his chest. "I...I didn't know."

"That's alright Keith," Shiro reassured, gently running his hand along Keith's shoulder and neck. He noted how the boy responded to his touch, leaning into it with closed eyes. Shiro ran his fingers a little higher into Keith's hair, giving a gentle, experimental tug, earning a weak little groan under the half-Galra's breath. Shiro looked up as Kolivan's hand brushed over his own, moving down over Keith's shoulder. He could see the little kitten fangs as Keith opened his mouth to let out a soft breath. "Kolivan and Antok are going to take care of you."

"Wait- no," Keith shot upright, grabbing Shiro's hand as he tried to remove it, "Please don't leave me."

Shiro chuckled warmly, gently squeezing Keith's hand. While he wasn't certain about Antok, Shiro knew first hand that Keith would be safest being dealt with by Kolivan. He has participated in a number of Kolivan's Heats already, sometimes being the cause for it, other times just being in the right place at the right time. "Don't worry Keith, you're in good hands."

"Stay..." Keith borderline mewled out at him. Shiro bit his lip, looking up to Kolivan.

"You are more than welcome to stay," the Leader mused, palm pressed lightly against Keith's cheek, the soft pad of his thumb running over his lips, "There are two of us, after all. We could use the extra body."

"Well..." Shiro trailed off, looking down into Keith's quietly pleading eyes. He had to admit; the idea of not only participating in another Heat, but doing so in front of others was certainly inviting his body to some warm sensations. Just watching Kolivan politely teasing Keith was enough to heat him up. And if it meant that Keith would feel more comfortable in his state of vulnerability, who was he to deny him? "Alright."

He'd hardly gotten the word out when Antok slipped up close behind him, large hands caressing his thighs. The large Galra press him forward against the table with his hips from where they both stood. He had to use both hands against the table to brace himself from falling atop it, gently pushing back against Antok. He swore he could hear a little grunt from beneath his mask as he brushed back against him with his body. He could already feel the little mound beginning to protrude beneath Antok's armour.

He looked over as Kolivan used both of his large hands to encompass most of Keith's waist, hoisting him up to kneel on the table in front of him. Keith gasped as Kolivan slid him forwards; pulling him to the edge of the table, flush against his own, sturdy body. He then held Keith's bottom in his hands while Keith wrapped his legs around Kolivan's hips the best that he could. It took the half-Galra no time at all to fall prey to his Heat's desire, shifting his hips against the revered leader of the Blade of Marmora, slipping out weak little moans against the back of his own fists.

He knew Keith to be such a dominant fighter, an aggressive and abrasive leader at times, actually seeing this side of Keith was certainly a different experience. From what Shiro knew of the Galra, this submission might be due to the fact that Kolivan is an Alpha male, with a Beta male at his right hand side. Never had he thought that seeing his own soldier desiring such exploitation would be so incredibly arousing.

Shiro was unable to stifle his moan as Antok's hand slipped in front, pressing against his lower pelvis, pulling him tighter before shifting more deeply against Shiro's bottom. He brought his hand to his mouth, gently biting into it as Antok ground into him, rocking his body and forcing Shiro's hips to move in reverse against him. He was fighting so hard to keep himself from folding over and submitting to Antok so early into the game, but the addition of Antok's three, thick fingers kneading along his member over his clothes left him questioning why he needed to resist.

Keith was gripping the front of Kolivan's uniform with desperation, body quivering as he shifted his hips in desperation. One large hand on his hip to keep him angled just right, Kolivan slid the other down behind the boy, large, heated fingers nudging along Keith's sensitive bottom as it yearned for more. Each breath carried a thicker moan, spilling through grit teeth. Keith jerked slightly as he felt Kolivan press his sharp claw and deftly draw it across the material, tearing it open with ease. He then gasped out, shivering as the pad of Kolivan's finger returned once more. Kolivan purred, gently massaging Keith's opening, earning himself some nervous little whimpers. Keith changed the direction of his grinding, instead shifting down against Kolivan's finger. "Good boy..."

Antok had taken to palming Shiro, running his hand from front to back, being sure to press along each and every sensitive location. He had his tail wrapped around one of Shiro's legs and quickly pulled it aside, yanking Shiro's legs apart. He gasped out as Antok's hand now fit more comfortably. With his free hand, he had collected Shiro's wrists and bent him forwards, pinning them against the table to provide him even more access. He then pressed his claw against the material covering his bottom.

" _Antok_ ," Kolivan reprimanded, staring down the Beta as he ignored Keith's pleas, "You did not receive my permission."

"Y-Yes Leader," Antok nearly moaned out in response. Shiro swore he felt Antok's bulge twitch as he failed to steady his hips.

"Get on the table," Kolivan instructed remorselessly, watching Antok release Shiro with great reluctance. Despite his serious tone, there was a lilt, as though he was teasing. "You are not to take him. You should have shown more restraint. I'm disappointed, in you. _Palen-bol_."

"Y-Yes Leader," he repeated again, voice hitching in a breathless moan, slipping up onto the table with ease. Antok's tail danced along Shiro's thighs excitedly during the exchange, and more so as he waited obediently for Kolivan's next orders. Against Keith's will, Kolivan moved away from him towards Shiro.

"Wha- Kolivan?!" Shiro gasped as Kolivan heaved him up, laying him back against Antok atop the table. Before he could raise up, Antok snatched his wrists. Shiro gave a playful struggle against him, despite them both knowing there would be absolutely no escape for him. Shiro relaxed against Antok as Kolivan palmed him gently. Shiro let his eyes fall closed as he felt Antok's hot breath against his neck, letting his guard down as Kolivan tore right through his clothes, exposing his underside to the cool air in the room, causing Shiro jerk his legs closed as he gasped out. Kolivan then reached underneath Shiro, slitting Antok's clothes at a tantalizingly slow pace. Once freed, Antok's swollen member slid out of its sheath, it brushed up between Shiro's cheeks.

It was wet, sticky, and _very_ hot to the touch. Shiro couldn't resist moaning as Antok gently nudged his hips, slipping it along his underside. As Shiro melted once more, Antok released his hands, instead reaching for his ankles and slowly spreading Shiro's legs, putting him on full display for the Alpha. He hadn't even noticed Kolivan slip away to collect Keith until the half-Galra was set on his lap, leaving Shiro scrambling to grasp him. Kolivan chuckled fondly, "Hold tight, Black Paladin."

"Y-Yes Sir," Shiro moaned out as he felt Antok's fingers tracing over his entrance and Keith's hot breathy moans in his ear. Shiro arched his back, desperately seeking penetration, despite Kolivan's orders for Antok. He hadn't even noticed Kolivan freeing his thick member until it accidentally brushed too low on Keith and fell against Shiro. "Ah- Kolivan-"

"Sh-Shiro," Keith groaned out as Kolivan repositioned himself and began to press against the half-Galra. Kolivan was easing his slanted head into the boy with precision. "Shiro- they're so _big_ \- ah!"

"That's it, little one..." Kolivan purred as Keith whimpered through a moan. Shiro leaned forwards, gently kissing Keith's neck as a distraction. Kolivan laid over his body, lightly nipping Keith's ear, "You're doing well..."

"Ah- ah- it's in- it's in-!" Keith sputtered, squeezing Shiro's shoulders.

"It's just my head," Kolivan whispered warmly, taking a soft hold of Keith's waist, being sure to hold the table steady before continuing. He could feel Keith clenching and relaxing around his tip, gently bumping his hips, to try and take just a little more of the Alpha with each motion. Kolivan's cock was slickened by his sheath, allowing it to glide into Keith's wanton bottom with ease.

The motion had been causing Shiro to rub down against Antok's equally as slick, but definitely thicker cock. With Keith's body grinding his member against Shiro's, and Antok's member gliding between his cheeks, Shiro was becoming _desperate_.

" _Please-_ " Shiro gasped out, rocking against both bodies. He looked up at the great Alpha Galra with glazed eyes, teeth gently sinking into his own lip.

"Please?" Kolivan repeated coyly, a slight smirk on his lips. He gave Keith a sharp little thrust, forcing him the rest of the way to his hilt, causing Keith to cry out in both pain and pleasure, body shaking.

" _Please Sir-_ " Shiro began again, moaning softly, " _Please_ , I want it inside me-"

"Very well," Kolivan grunted, sliding out of Keith ever so slightly before shifting right back in again, "You may have Antok."

"Ah- Thank you, Sir!" Antok moaned loud enough against Shiro's neck that he could feel the vibrations in his chest. He felt the muscles in the Beta's lower abdomen flexing with each strained rut. He ran his hands down Shiro's body, cupping his bottom cheeks and giving them a tight squeeze together. He thrusted in rapid succession, building himself up. Shiro moaned with disregard, their motioned now forcing Keith's upon Kolivan.

" _Please, Antok!_ " Shiro cried out, nails digging into Keith's bottom. With that, Antok spread Shiro with one hand, using the other to guide his hefty cock. The head slid in with ease, Shiro having had more than enough experience with Galra. There was a thick, sticky trail leading from Antok's member to his hand, and he merely wiped of off against Keith's bottom. Feeling Kolivan's member, he used two of his fingers to wrap around Kolivan, squeezing him as he thrust into Keith with determination.

"Ah- Shiro- Shiro-" Keith moaned out, resting his forehead against Shiro's, "Mm- I can't-! They're so- ah!"

"They feel- ah- so good-" Shiro moaned out as Antok began to force his member deeper, and deeper. Shiro was doing what he could to balance himself on Antok's cock, while bracing Keith and pushing the boy down onto Kolivan with each of the Alpha's thrusts.

"Yes-! Yes-! I- ah-! Ah-!"

Shiro felt Keith's body tense up, tightening hard enough on Kolivan that the Galra bore his grit teeth, grunting as he forcefully slammed into the Halfling. Shiro began to lose himself as Antok sped up his own thrusts to the sound of his Leader crying out in explicit pleasure, completely drowning out Keith with his roar.

Shiro felt Kolivan's and Keith's hot fluids seeping out and dripping down upon himself and Antok. The extra slick allowed for longer, deeper thrusts, his full length giving and taking from Shiro. Filling him to the brim, Shiro soon found himself reveling.

"Ah- Antok- Hhh-Harder- Please!" Shiro cried out, feeling Antok's hands snatching his hips to assist in deeply penetrating him from head to hilt. Shiro began to feel lightheaded as he drew closer and closer, finally spilling himself inside the waistband of his flight suit as Antok's thick, flood of seed poured into him.

Kolivan was forced to hold Keith up as Shiro rode out the waves of pleasure with Antok spilling out around him. He collapsed atop Antok, and Kolivan rested Keith against his body as the four of them sought to catch their breaths. Kolivan took to gently massaging Keith's thighs as he leaned against the boy as a restrained show of affection. Shiro could hear Antok gently purring through his mask as he nuzzled against the back of Shiro's neck.

"P-Please Shiro," Keith panted, head pressed against his chest, "Can we do this next for the next Heat?"


End file.
